Blood : Regeneration
by cherryblossomf12321
Summary: Eighteen years have passed, and new and old dangers are arising to threaten the lives of Kai, the twins, and their friends. Familiar faces, both friends and enemies… and some who didn't even know they could be heroes return.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **__I seriously need to finish the ones I've got going… I know. I thought I'd go ahead and post the beginnings of this one.__Another Blood fic featuring the twins… and everyone else. Karl, again, too… but he's not the only one. I read this concept not too long ago, and really liked the idea, but mine is different from that one in a whole lot of ways (not to mention that one is probably better, too). As usual this is Anime and Novel based. I wasn't overly fond of the Manga. No offense what so ever to those that were. It just wasn't my thing :P _

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing Blood +. In fact, I own none of the characters. No OC's as far as I know. Also, I own no songs that may be used. They belong to their respective artists and record companies. Just thought I'd get that out of the way._

_**Summary: **__Eighteen years have passed, but familiar dangers are arising to threaten the lives of Kai, the twins, and their friends. Familiar faces, both friends and enemies… and some who didn't even know they could be heroes return. Send in the Clones!_

_**Blood +: Regeneration**_

_**Prologue**_

It seemed like he'd done a lot of watching and waiting for the past eighteen years, trying to stay out of sight and do the right thing at the same time. No one from that side, as far as he knew, guessed he was alive and for now, that was okay. As long as _they_ were okay, he could live in the shadows.

It was a big surprise for him to learn that someone else had been waiting in the shadows as well… waiting for the right time to resurface. He didn't like it at all when he just so happened to see the former scientist in an alley in New York. That was the last place anyone had seen Professor Collins before he decided to disappear.

So, he followed him, and watched him. He didn't do much else cause, honestly, "What can he do on his own?" he'd laugh to himself.

Collins was careful, though, not letting anything slip to even the shadows that surrounded him. It was when Van Argiano got out of prison that Collins let his plans be heard… and the watcher in the shadows was afraid.

It was in an old, long abandoned warehouse in New York that the two met. Collins told Van everything he had been doing. Horrible experiments that he'd already began on his own. Honestly, the two were woven from the same cloth. Both were selfish and both liked control. It was fate that they should form an alliance of some sort. "It was long planned by Amshel," Collins chuckled to himself, "Genius… pure genius."

"Can they be controlled?" Van asked, "I nearly died because…"

"Amshel has his plans," Collins smiled, sadistically, "his ways. Chips for the ones who won't listen. I think he knew he would die at the hands of that little bitch. That's why he formulated this plan. He wants them all. Solomon, James, and Karl… no one was able to find, or get any blood samples from Nathan, but the three along with Amshel will do."

"Karl!" Van exclaimed, and spoke in French… no doubt curse words, "That man is uncontrollable! He is unstable! Why would Amshel want such a man cloned?"

"He and Solomon will receive the chips. No risks. Solomon was as uncontrollable as Karl, but they are useful. They have their strengths."

"How will we accomplish this?"

"Using almost the same technology as we used to create the Schiff. The only difference is the clones we make of the Chevalier won't be disposable."

"Amazing," Van grinned, "I cannot wait."

"You won't have to, my friend. I have two ready already."

He vanished into a small room, and then came out rolling a medical slab. Behind him walked out Amshel Goldsmith… alive and well. "It's good to see you're well, Van," Amshel smiled that sadistic smile.

Collins pulled the sheet off of the slab. Karl's nearly lifeless body lay hooked up to medical tubes, pumping him full of some sort of liquid. It was no doubt what kept him in his comatose state. "The chip hasn't been implanted yet, so we've had to keep him out," Collins sighed, looking at Karl as if he were some sort of prize specimen, "We'll break the shield once and for all. They'll pay for what they've done to us. They'll pay for taking my reputation."

"Yes, my friend," Amshel grinned, "They'll pay. Those new so called queens, their humans… especially Saya…"

"Well," he clapped from the shadows, not able to stay hidden any longer, "Quite a show, but I'm afraid I have to close the curtain. The monologue is killing me."

The three stared in shock at him… Nathan Mahler… also alive and well. "You!" Amshel growled.

Nathan grinned. In a flash, the medical slab that held Karl was empty. All the three felt was a light breeze… he was half way out the window, with a grin on his face and Karl over his shoulder, before they'd realized what had happened. "The daughters of my dear Diva are very happy. I once told you that you could have them, but I take it back. You can't," Nathan told them, still grinning, "I like and respect Kai for doing what no one else has even attempted to do. I won't let you lay a finger on them. As for Karl? I think he's been through enough when it comes to you, Amshel. Don't you think? I can't stand by and let you hurt him any more than you already have. Toodles!"

Before anyone could make a single move, Nathan was gone, disappearing into the night. A loud, angry, animalistic growl escaped Amshel's throat, echoing through the warehouse.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_**Unexpected**_

Kanade and Hibiki Otonashi were both sitting at the kitchen table looking at colleges. 'I can't believe it's already time for that,' Kai Miyagusuku thought, sighing, as he washed the dishes.

"Maybe I could take a year off," Hibiki said, thoughtfully.

"To do what?" Kanade asked, smiling.

"To do whatever," Hibiki shrugged, "Travel with Mao, Okamura, and Lulu. Maybe work some at the clinic with Julia, Kaori, and Min."

"If that's what you want to do," Kai raised an eyebrow, smiling.

A lot had happened in eighteen years. Mao and Okamura had been married. David and Joel had helped them to legally adopt Lulu as their daughter. Julia had reopened the clinic in Okinawa. David had taken their son Evan under his wing and he and Lewis had taught him a lot of things so when he graduated high school, he would be ready if he ever had to be. Min had tracked Kai down about sixteen years ago. Feeling she deserved an explanation about what had really happened to her best friend, Kai told her everything. To his surprise, she had demanded to be allowed to help in any way she could. She now worked with Julia and Kaori at Julia's clinic.

There was a heavy knock at the door, bringing Kai out of his thoughts. "Who the hell's knocking like that?" Kai frowned.

"Sounds like they're trying to knock the door down," Hibiki glared.

Kai shook his head as he went to the door. His family and friends hardly ever knocked. They just announced themselves after they'd already come in. The person gave another heavy knock. "I'm coming," Kai called, a little angry.

He swung the door open, and gasped. "Hi!" the blond man waved, happily, "Long time, no see! Boy, you've really grown up. You have scruff on your face now!"

"Nathan Mahler," Kai frowned, "Somehow, after seeing you on the news, I figured you'd show up one day."

"Oh, you did see that? I wondered…"

Kai's eyes traveled to the person Nathan was supporting. "That's…" Kai exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," one of Karl Fei-Ong's arms were draped over Nathan's shoulders, and Nathan had an arm around his waist, "_This_ is a long story… and would've been a sad one if I hadn't stepped in. Damn Amshel to hell."

"How? I saw Saya… he… Amshel? Goldsmith?"

"Kai," Nathan had an unusually sad look on his face… unusual because Nathan hardly looked sad from what Kai could remember, "I will tell you everything. I want to, but… please. Call Julia. Help me. I know after all that I've done… we've done… I don't deserve to ask. This boy… he doesn't deserve this. It wasn't all his fault."

Kai frowned, but he nodded. Nathan knew something very important. Karl Fei-Ong, who Kai had seen Saya kill, was hanging off of Nathan, seemingly lifeless… very unlike any Chiropteran or Chevalier Kai had ever seen, "Bring him inside. I'll call Julia, and we'll see what we can do for him."

Nathan sighed, relieved, "Thanks, Kai. I knew I was right about you."

_**2**_

The sick man was Karl Fei-Ong… that's what Hibiki had heard them say. The other one was Nathan Mahler. She'd heard the whole story from her dad. She and Kanade had both been allowed to read Joel's diary. She knew exactly who both men were, and she had a very hard time trusting them.

Karl had been rushed to Julia's clinic, where she, Min, and Kaori went to work taking care of him, trying to stabilize him. So, there Hibiki, Kanade, Kai, David, Lewis, Evan, Okamura, Mao, and Lulu all sat… in the clinic waiting room… eyeing Nathan. "Um," Evan began, "He looked very sick."

"He's suppose to be in pieces, isn't he?" Hibiki glared, "You know… dead?"

"Hibiki's right," David sighed, "What's going on, Mahler? We knew you were alive, because we've seen you from time to time on TV. Though we've never been sure how you survived. Karl, however, we saw die."

"Three very evil, selfish men cloned him and others for their own sick uses. It was all Amshel's plan. Collins and Van saw it through," Nathan explained.

"Professor Collins," glared David, "and Van Argiano. I should've known. We should've made sure he rotted in prison. Good behavior my ass."

"Wait! Amshel Goldsmith?" Kanade exclaimed, horrified, "He's….. he's back, too?"

"I'm afraid so, sweet face," Nathan smiled, sadly, "Don't worry, though. I'm not about to let him lay a finger on either of you."

"This may be too much to ask," Kai grinned, "but can you maybe start at the beginning? Especially your story."

"Whew!" Nathan laughed, "I do like talking about myself… don't get me wrong. It's a long story. Of course I'll tell you what I can."

"You obviously aren't one of hers," Hibiki raised an eyebrow, "One of Diva's Chevalier? So, who are you?"

"I'm _not_ Nathan Mahler," he smiled, "No, sunshine. Though I'm quite used to the name and appearance. It's what everyone knows me by, so I'll continue to use it. Nathan, however, was actually one of Diva's. I served Diva and Saya's mother. I wanted to prevent history from repeating itself, but I failed horribly. I had to continue playing my part, though, even if I knew there was nothing more I could do," he looked sad as he spoke, but then he smiled, "Kai, on the other hand, has done what I couldn't do. You're happy and I will be damn if Amshel or anyone is going to ruin that. As for faking my death. I _love_ drama. Also, I thought it would make it easier to watch over you if you didn't know I was around. Boy, when I say it like that, I kind of sound like a creepy stalker, huh?"

Hibiki laughed, sarcastically. "One of the original Saya's Chevalier survived?" David asked, in awe.

"It's no wonder you overlooked it," Nathan shrugged, "I meant for it to be that way. Even Amshel, who thought he knew everything, didn't see it."

"Will that man," Kanade began, concerned, "Karl… will he be alright?"

"We'll have to wait for Julia, Kaori, and Min to finish and tell us before we know for sure," David replied, "What on earth were they doing to him… to make a Chevalier that sick."

"I can't be sure," Nathan shook his head, sadly, "He's been through so much. He wanted to die so badly. Now he's been forced right back into a world he hated so much."

"Last time," Hibiki sighed, "He had a reason to hate it… I guess."

"Oh, some compassion at last," Nathan raised an eyebrow, grinning.

Hibiki rolled her I eyes, "Anyway… we'll give him a reason not to hate it so much this time around… if he's okay. I hope he's okay…"

"Me, too," Kanade nodded, and smiled a hopeful smile.

"Well, that's wonderful," Nathan smiled, happily, clapping his hands together, "There's no doubt about it, Kai. You've raised them well."

Kai gave a laugh, "They're good girls, that's for sure. I can't take all the credit, though. I had loads of help."

"Everyone," Julia began, as she and her team came around the corner.

Hibiki glanced at Min. She had to wonder what Min thought. She'd known the Karl of eighteen or more years ago. Even if Min knew the truth about what he'd really been, it still had to be very strange to see the former Chairman unchanged in anyway. Right now, however, all three women just looked exhausted.

"He's stable," Julia explained, "He only came to once. It took a bit to calm him down…"

"Mom, why didn't you call one of us back," Evan scolded.

Julia held up a hand to silence her son, and raised an eyebrow, "He lost consciousness again. The sedative they'd given him… they gave him enough to kill several normal human beings. It's no wonder he's in the shape he's in. He's also very week from lack of blood. I think they purposely bled him to keep him week. We're giving him transfusions right now. He's in much better shape than he was when you brought him to us. That's for sure."

"A clone," Mao shook her head, angrily, "How on earth could Collins and Argiano accomplish this sort of thing."

"You forget, dear," Nathan replied, "Amshel is backing them. It doesn't surprise me at all. These sorts of things are right up his alley."

"So, where should we start?" Okamura asked, rubbing his face, sleepily.

"Evan, Lewis, and I will go see Joel."

"Alright," Evan grinned at being included, "Field work at last."

"This isn't a pleasure trip, kid," Lewis smiled.

"I think it might be a good idea if Mao and I go along with you. We can be your cover in case anyone asks any stupid questions," Okamura told David.

"Alright," David nodded.

"We'll of course be here to keep an eye on Karl," Min sighed, "If there's any change we'll let you guys know right away."

"I…" Hibiki began, sighing, "I think I'll stick around with Julia, Kaori, and Min. There may be some way I can help out."

"I don't know…" Kai started to protest.

"I'll check in from time to time," Nathan assured him, "When I'm not here, I'll try to trail the bad guys and see what they're up to."

"I can help you with that," Lulu smiled, excitedly, "They won't catch my scent, but I can pick up their scent easily."

Mao looked worried, "Lulu, I…"

"It's okay, Mao," Lulu smiled, "I'll be really careful. I promise."

"You'd better watch her and not let her get hurt," Okamura warned.

"I promise," Nathan nodded.

"I think someone should go to Saya," Kai frowned, "With guys like that, you never know."

"I don't think you two will be by yourselves. It's about that time, isn't is? The anniversary?" Hibiki grinned.

"Yeah," Kai laughed, "That's right. _He'll_ be somewhere near."

So, the Red Shield was back in action. Amshel Goldsmith had been reborn… perhaps all of Diva's former Chevalier had been. The threat was very real. Amshel was one of Diva's strongest, but the Red Shield was strong too… because of the bonds that they all had. Now, Nathan Mahler had also joined them. Hibiki suddenly found herself wondering curiously about Karl, and what he would do when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **I realized I didn't describe some of the characters. Only because I assumed that everyone already knew what most of them looked like. Evan, Julia and David's son, might be the only one people really guess at... Evan is even a name I just made up! I guess just picture a younger version of David with a Julia's eyes... maybe some of her other features. The twins, also, I figured would look a bit like both Riku and Diva... so... there you go. Thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoy!_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Awakening**_

"Hibiki?"

Hibiki looked up from the magazine she was flipping through. "Oh, hi," she smiled up at Min.

"We have a bed ready for you again if you get tired."

"Thanks. How are you holding up, Min?"

"This has been the strangest couple of days," Min laughed, "and I've seen strange."

"I don't doubt that you have."

"Karl Fei-Ong still looking like he did when I was a girl. Him and that man showing up on your door step."

"I know. No matter who he is or was, though, no one deserves to be treated the way he's been treated.

"No, you're right. He's still not even fluttered an eyelash. He was very sick and starved… you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, yeah."

"Min," Kaori was running down the hall, "Min, he's awake," she said, out of breath, "He's pissed, too. He's throwing everything he can get his hands on at us."

Min and Hibiki exchanged concerned looks, and then they both stood. "Hibiki, maybe you should stay here for now," Kaori suggested, worried.

"It's okay," Hibiki sighed, "Let's go. Julia at least shouldn't be alone with him."

The three raced down the hall to where his room was. Julia was standing, leaned against his door with an annoyed look on her face, and her arms crossed, "He won't listen to anything we say. He woke up, jumped up like he'd never been sick, and just started throwing everything… including the sink!" Julia shouted the last three words, angrily.

"I think I'll go in and have a quick word with him," Hibiki glared.

"Hibiki," Julia warned.

"It'll be okay. If I get hit, it'll heal right up."

She threw the door open, ran inside, and then quickly shut it behind her. She ducked just in time to see a chair being hurled at her. It smashed against the door, and broke apart. He'd picked up another chair, and was about to throw it at her, too. "Stop it right now!" she scolded, sternly.

"How dare you," he cried, "How dare you… looking at me with those eyes!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with my eyes," she frowned, "Now put that down before you hurt someone."

"You have no idea…" he sobbed.

"I have more of an idea than you realize," she sighed, "Why don't you put that down and sit in it for a minute."

"You have _her_ eyes!"

"Don't you dare," she began angrily, and then closed her eyes trying to calm herself… she opened them, and shook her head, "I know. I know you must resent her, and… you probably resent everyone. Right? I am her daughter… me and Kanade… yeah. I'm also Riku's, and Kai's. I'm Saya's niece. I am _not_ Diva nor am I anything like her. Now, please calm down. Lay down or sit… rest."

He dropped the chair, and fell to his knees, crying uncontrollably, "Why? Why am I here again? I was gone from this horrible world. Now I'm back where no one cares."

Hibiki looked around. She didn't know what to do or say. She took a deep breath, let it out, and then walked over to where he was. She got down in front of him, and then took his hands. "Karl?" he looked up at her… tears were streaming from his eyes, "That's not true. _I_ care. I do. We all do. We want to help you… _really_ help you. Nathan? He's alive. He's the one who got you away from Amshel. He brought you here to us. He cares about you, too. So, you see… you have all kinds of people who care about you."

He seemed to think about it. Then, surprising Hibiki, he put his arms around her waist, and lay his head on her shoulder. Not knowing what else to do, she gently patted the top of his head, and smiled. "What is your name?" he asked, as he started to calm.

"Didn't I say?" she laughed, "Hibiki."

"My name is Karl… you know that, though."

"I do. It's nice to meet you in person, though."

He pulled away from her. He tried to smile, but still looked so sad, "Can you… can you tell me what's going on? That way… I can help you, too. I want to be on your side."

She nodded, "Sure. Why don't you come lay down, though, so Julia, Kaori, and Min can set up a transfusion IV for you and take your vitals… make sure you're okay. You've had a rough couple of days."

He nodded, "Okay."

_**2**_

"Damn!" Nathan stomped his foot in frustration.

The warehouse had been cleaned out. There wasn't any sign that anyone had ever used it… not even an IV bag remained. "Don't worry," Lulu gave a confident smile, "They haven't been gone too long. Their scent is still really strong. We can still track them."

"Oh, I'm so glad I brought you. Do you know if they've gone far?"

"Not so far that we can't trail them, at least."

"Better get going, then. Before the trail gets too cold. Lead the way, dear."

Lulu laughed. In a flash, the two both flew out the window.

_**3**_

"Dad?"

"Kanade?" Kai smiled.

The two were at the tombs, sitting in front of the one Saya slept in. "Do you really think they'll attack Aunt Saya? While she's sleeping?"

"You never know with guys like that."

"Then they're cowards," Kanade sneered.

"Amshel Goldsmith is an evil person. Yeah, though… he's a coward," Kai grinned.

Kai suddenly felt uneasy, though he wasn't sure why. Saya's tomb had always seemed like one of the safest places in the world… mostly because _he_ was always there with them as well. It was a nice day, and the sun was shining. "Something…" Kai trailed off.

"Dad?"

"You know what today is?"

"Of course. All of the drama in the world couldn't make me forget that it's Aunt Saya's sleep anniversary," Kanade smiled, "Too bad we won't get to have our normal picnic, though."

"Maybe we still will. We'll get a hold of your sister and have her pick up something."

"Okay," Kanade smiled, happily.

Kai's feeling of uneasiness lingered. He looked around, but he didn't see anything. 'I know you're around somewhere… Hagi,' Kai thought, and it made him feel a little bit better.

_**4**_

"I am… a clone?" Karl asked, quietly, after Hibiki had explained everything Nathan had told them.

They sat on his bed. Julia, Kaori, and Min had set up his transfusion, taken vital signs, and blood samples. He had behaved the whole time they'd worked on him, but that sad expression had never left his face. "Nathan told us that you were all cloned. You and Amshel were just the first two… born."

"So, I'm not really me?"

"No… yes… you're you. You feel like you, don't you?"

He nodded, and frowned, "I remember everything," he had a pained expression on his face, "I remember the pain of death, and the sword going through… my arm being… why would he do this to us?"

"He's a bastard," Hibiki said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and then she smiled, "Look, Karl, you're with the Shield now… with us. He can't and won't hurt you anymore."

He studied her for a moment, and then said, "You're different."

"Okay," she raised an eyebrow.

"You…" he looked unsure.

"Yes?" she smiled.

"You remind me of Kai from what I remember of him… but you look like your birth father."

She laughed, happily, "Do I? Thank you. That's a very big compliment."

"So, what happens now?"

"Now, you rest. You've had… a weird couple of days… a _trying_ couple of days."

"Oh, but I don't need to…"

"You," she looked stern, "were very sick when you first got here. Chevalier or not… you do need rest. I'll go and see about getting you some fresh clothes."

He nodded, "You really _do_ remind me of Kai…" he trailed off, as he lay back.

She smiled. She got up, left the room, and closed the door quietly to. She got out her cell phone and dialed her dad's number. "Are you okay?" was what he asked when he answered.

"Fine," Hibiki replied, confused.

"Is Karl okay? Is Julia and the girls? You're all safe?"

"Karl is much better… he's awake now. Dad, are _you_ guys okay? You sound… scared."

"We're okay. Hibiki, I…"

"Dad?" she yelled into the phone, "Dad, come back!"

They had been cut off. Suddenly, all of the lights in the clinic went out. Hibiki dropped her phone, and looked around, startled, "What the hell?"

The windows all around her shattered into pieces. Hibiki screamed.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Test Run**_

Kai stood in front of Kanade, ready to fight. His phone had been snatched right out of his hand before he had even realized it had happened. Kanade had given a shocked little noise, and then she'd screamed, "Dad!"

"Damn it, it had to be you, didn't it," Kai sneered, "Of all people!"

Solomon Goldsmith stood in front of them with a blank expression on his face. He'd gone back to the white suit. In his left hand was Kai's destroyed phone. His right hand was now a blade. 'I've got to get Kanade somewhere safe,' he thought, searching for a way they might escape.

Solomon was suddenly on the move. Kai braced himself for impact, trying to shield his daughter from harm. "Dad!" Kanade was suddenly excited, "Dad, it's _him_! He's here!"

Kai looked to see a cello case falling from the sky. Solomon jumped out of the way just in time. Kai smiled, "You don't know how good it is to see you again."

Hagi turned a bit and gave a small nod. Then he stood, ready to fight. Solomon approached again. Hagi's daggers flew, and the bandaging came off of his left hand.

_**2**_

There was broken glass all around. Hibiki looked up and down the hall in the near darkness. The sun outside shining through the glassless windows was the only light. Hibiki was terrified, but she tried to stand her ground. "Hibiki?"

She spun around to see Karl. "I don't know what happened," she shook her head.

"Something is here," he sneered, "Stay close."

"Is it one of them? Is it what Nathan was talking about?" she whispered, nervously.

"Yes," he nodded, looking around, "and he's getting closer."

There was a deep, taunting laughter. A growl escaped Karl's throat. "We have to get to the others," Hibiki, now very afraid, whispered, "We have to get them and get out!"

"Stay behind me," he ordered, "follow closely."

She nodded, and took his outstretch hand. He grasped it protectively, as they cautiously began to move down the hall. "Where do you think you're going?"

Karl stopped and snarled as a young African American man slowly came around the corner, "James!"

"If it isn't Karl… and," he smirked, "One of the little ones all grown up."

"Stay back!" Karl growled.

Suddenly, there was gun fire. The shot gun blast barely rocked James, but it got his attention. Julia cocked the gun, and started to fire again. Faster than the blink of an eye, however, James knocked the gun out of her hand. He was about to strike Julia down, when, moving just as fast, Karl grabbed his arm with one hand and then put his other arm around James Ironside's neck. The arm Karl had around James's neck had transformed. He squeezed as hard as he could to keep from being thrown off. "If you think," Karl sneered, as he struggled, "I'm going to let you hurt them… you are crazier than I used to be!"

With what seemed like very little effort, Karl threw James through the wall. Then, almost before either Hibiki or Julia knew what was happening, Karl grabbed both of them up, and jumped out of one of the windows. He easily landed on his feet. He gently let Hibiki and Julia down… the latter staring at him in awe and admiration.

There were three loud horn blasts. "Come on!" Kaori yelled out of the driver's side window, "Hurry before he comes!"

Julia got in the passenger side, while Hibiki and Karl got in the back with Min. Kaori sped off. Hibiki looked out the back window. A smirking James was fading from view, but Hibiki wondered… "He's not following us."

"Good," Min sighed, her worried expression relaxing a bit, "That's a good thing."

"Where are we going?" Kaori asked.

Hibiki gasped, "My dad and my sister! I think they're in trouble. My dad was worried about something when I called him, but we got disconnected."

"Right… more trouble," Kaori laughed, nervously, and sped in the direction of the tombs.

"I'm calling David and the others who went to see Joel," Julia told them… she already had her phone out, and was dialing, "They should know about this."

Hibiki looked over at Karl, "Thank you so much for what you did. You saved our lives."

"No need," Karl said, but he had the hint of a shy smile on his face.

_**3**_

As Hagi and Solomon fought, Kai and Kanade ran to Kai's van. He pulled open the passenger side door, opened the glove compartment, and took out his gun… his father's before him. He checked to make sure it was loaded and then he started to run back, "Kanade, stay in the van!"

"Dad, wait!"

"What?"

"H-he's… there's something on the back of his neck. I think it might be the control chip Nathan warned us about."

Kai smiled, realizing what his daughter meant… and proud that she had such keen eyesight, "Right," he nodded.

Kai ran back toward the fight. "Hagi," Kai called, "Aim for the thing on the back of his neck. I think it'll stop him."

Hagi nodded his understanding, as he dodged Solomon's blade arm. It was easier said than done. Solomon was damn fast. Any time Hagi or one of his daggers got close he dodged and swatted as if he knew what they were attempting. Solomon stabbed with his blade arm, but Hagi dodged. It just grazed the side of his cheek.

Kai aimed his gun at the place, and fired three shots. Only one hit, but in Solomon's shoulder. The bullet was quickly pushed out and landed on the stone with a clang. Before Kai knew it, Solomon's emotionless face was right in front of him, inches away. He snatched Kai's gun away, but before he could make another move Hagi had landed behind him… the distraction had worked. Hagi clawed at the place where the chip was with his Chiropteran hand. The chip, with a bit of flesh, went flying. Solomon, wide eyed, fell to his hands and knees. He looked up at Kai in shock, "Kai? Saya's… brother…" he turned and looked at Hagi, "Hagi? What… what have I done? What's going on?"

"You are yourself again," Hagi said, quietly.

"Welcome back," Kai sighed with relief.

Kanade ran back to where her dad and Hagi were. "Solomon," she said, in awe, "You're… are you okay?"

Solomon stood, "I'm… alright, but… I shouldn't be here, should I? I can remember it clearly. The last moments…"

"Well, it's a long damn story, but we'll tell you all of it."

"You," he looked at Kanade in wonder, "You must be…"

Kanade blushed a bit, and gave a shy smile, "I'm Kanade."

"My Hibiki… I have to get to her. She's…" Kai was interrupted by a car horn.

It was Julia's car. It pulled up behind Kai's van. Hibiki got out of the back, "Dad!" she shouted, "Kanade, are you okay?"

Kai breathed another sigh of relief.

_**4**_

Hibiki eyed Solomon suspiciously. Solomon, however, hadn't taken his surprised eyes off of Karl. Karl stared at the ground, not looking at anyone, as he stood near Hibiki. "The clinic was attacked by James, then?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrows in shock.

"That's right," Hibiki glared, "and you guys were attacked by…" she looked over at Solomon.

"He's himself again," Kai frowned, but then tried to hid the smile that was forming.

"Sorry," Hibiki rolled her eyes.

"James," Solomon sighed, annoyed.

"Yes, David, that right," Julia was saying as she spoke on her phone, "All are confirmed now. Kai and Hagi were able to get Solomon's chip off. He's back to normal. Yes, I'll get right on it. I love you. Give Evan my love and tell everyone we're alright and we said hi. Bye."

She snapped her phone shut. "They've made it alright, then?" Kai asked, relieved.

Julia gave an exhausted sigh, "Yes, they made it. Joel is in the process of reopening certain areas and calling in members. It looks like it's really happening. Red Shield is back."

There was a sudden odd breeze. Karl shielded Hibiki, and snarled. Solomon and Hagi both took fighting stances. "Well, it's good to see you too," Nathan frowned, but then shook his head with a relieved expression on his face, "Thank goodness you're all safe!"

Everyone relaxed. "Are you guys okay?" Lulu asked, concerned.

"We're all fine," Kaori smiled, nodding.

"What happened to checking in from time to time?" Kai asked, frowning.

"We went to the clinic first, because Lulu caught a scent she didn't like leading back to you guys," Nathan explained, "When we saw the shape of it, I feared the worst. You wouldn't believe how fast even someone like us can travel when they're scared!"

"Don't worry," Hibiki grinned, "Karl gave James a run for his money."

"James?" Nathan asked in awe, "So, he _is_ back. He's who attacked the clinic?"

"Yes, and Karl was the one who saved us. I don't know what might have happened had he not been there," Julia gave a little smile.

Solomon gave a small smile himself, "Really?"

Nathan laughed, happily, "Aren't you just the hero!"

Karl stared at the ground, bashfully. "What now?" Kai asked.

"I'm going to find out what I can about this chip," Julia told him, "It makes me uneasy."

"What about Saya?" Kaori asked, with a concerned look at the tomb, "Someone should be here. If they attacked it once… they'll try again."

Hagi gave a bow of his head, "I will stay with Saya."

"Of course you will," Nathan grinned, "I wouldn't have expected anything else from you, dear."

"I think I'll keep him company," Solomon said, looking back at the tomb.

Hibiki gave a sarcastic laugh, "Of course that's what you want to do. Keep Hagi company. It has nothing to do with…"

"Hibiki," Kai scolded, "I appreciate it. Saya will be well protected."

"You're right," Hibiki sighed, and then smiled, "Sorry, Solomon."

"Don't worry about it," Solomon smiled back, but he looked seriously at Karl, "Karl?"

"Hmm?" Karl looked up at Solomon.

"What will you do?"

Karl looked at Hibiki, Kai, and then Kanade. He gave a small smile, "I'm going to watch over them."

Hagi gave him a look of respect, and then said, "Watch them closely."

"I will," Karl grinned.

Solomon smiled, fondly at his little brother, "… finally okay…" he trailed off quietly.

"Julia," Kai began, "I think it's a good idea for the three of you to stay with us, too."

"You're probably right," Julia agreed.

Min and Kaori nodded in agreement. "Well, there's been no sign of where the bad guys are hiding yet. They are tricky!" Nathan told them, "Me and Lulu, of course, aren't giving up. We're hot on their trail. Back to the search. We'll let you guys know what we find when we find it. Are you ready?"

Lulu nodded, "Sure."

"She's brilliant, isn't she?" Nathan patted her on the head, "My girl here has a nose that can't be matched."

"You guys just be careful," Kai said, with a stern expression.

"It's nice to have someone worry about you," Nathan grinned.

Kai threw Hagi his cell phone, "If there's any trouble…"

"Of course," Hagi gave a nod of understanding.

"Like I said," Kai laughed, "You have no idea how good it is to see you again."


End file.
